Skell
Skells (from the word exo-''skel''eton, Japanese: ドール, Dōru, Doll) are weaponizable mechs in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Skells rely on fuel to power them, and can be used in battle at any time, mostly against larger creatures. The party may only acquire a Skell after Chapter 6, with the flight pack available after Chapter 9. Only BLADE members with a Skell License are allowed to use them. Skells have breakable parts (such as one losing its arm in battle) that will prevent them from using certain weapons until the damage is repaired. All Skell models can transform into different types of vehicles, such as the Formula Skell transforming into a motorcycle-like vehicle. Some Skells can also transform into an armed van or watercraft. Skell License and Flight Pack After finishing Chapter 6 of the main plot, the Skell License Certification Test may be taken. Upon passing the test, a weaponisable Skell can be obtained, which can be used to assist in exploration and battles throughout Planet Mira. In addition, after Chapter 9 and a successful development, the Flight Module can be obtained, allowing the Skell to fly through Mira's sky. A significant range of actions will then be accessible, and numerous locations can be reached via flight. Skell Types and Models Skell Types There are three types of Skells: light, medium and heavy. Each type has different models with specific characteristics and features. Light Types The Light Type Skells have low HP, but make up for this with their high Accuracy, Evasion, and excellent mobility during combat. They have a low fuel capacity, but low fuel consumption during flight. Medium Types The Medium Type Skells are well balanced and easy to maneuver. They have highly durable armor for each part of their body, making these individual parts difficult to destroy. Heavy Types The Heavy Type Skells have the highest HP and Physical Defense. They have the highest fuel capacity, making them a good choice for pilots who use powerful weapons that are high in fuel consumption. In turn, because of their weight, they have poor mobility during battle. They also have high fuel consumption during flight. BLADE's Skell Models There are seven types of Skells which can be purchased from BLADE: The Formula, the Wels and the Urban models which are Light Type Skells, The Lailah and the Inferno models which are Medium Type Skells, and finally The Mastema and the Amdusias models which are Heavy Type Skells. There are two different makes for each model. One is more affordable (217,000 to 548,000 G) and has an initial level of 30. The other is much more expensive (1,740,000 to 4,390,000 G) but has an initial level of 50. Vehicle Mode DLC Skell Models These models are unlockable in New Los Angeles during some missions. * Dozer * Excavator * Police Level 60 Skells And The Ares Skells After finishing the game, blueprints for level 60 Skells become available. * Formula Zero * Urban Lincoln * Versus Cain * Lailah Queen * Inferno Skydon * Mastema White Reaper * Amdusias Hades Along with these two new super Skells become available. * Ares 70 * Ares 90 Skell Battle Skells have their own levels which are independent to those of the party. During battle with Skells, Auto Attacks are performed with Hand Weapons that can be equipped in both hands. Other body parts of the Skell can be equipped with weapons allowing to use Arts. These Hand Weapons (left or right hands) can be Rods, Swords, Assault Rifle, or Shotguns for example. Arts The Skells can equip up to eight Weapons (four in each hand), each of which comes with a specific Art: * The Back Weapons, which can use high power Arts, such as Railguns, Missiles, Grenade Launchers. * The Shoulder Weapons, which can use more powerful Arts than the Back Weapons, such as Missiles, Chainguns, Laser weapons. * The Arm Weapons, which can use specific Arts with numerous effects, such as Shields and Vulcans. * The Spare Weapons, which are characterized by short Cooldown times, such as Beam Sabers and Hand Grenades. Some weapons are restricted to certain slots on the Skell frame, such as the right shoulder or right back, and some weapons are so powerful that they take up multiple weapon slots, such as both the right and left back or the whole back and both shoulders. Overdrive and Cockpit Time Similar to normal battles (out of Skell), Overdrive can be activated by consuming 3000 TP. While an Overdrive is active, Skell Fuel is not consumed, and extra effects are granted, depending on the type of Skell. When an Art is used, the pilot may trigger Cockpit Time. Once this mode is triggered, all Arts will be charged up again, allowing for immediate reuse. The Skell also cannot move while in Cockpit mode except for ascending and descending. Reflect damage is also negated. Bind By inflicting Stagger on an enemy, the Skell pilot can Bind it, which constrains the enemy from moving in a violet sphere for an amount of time. A series of button commands appear when a player inflicts Bind, which the player must complete successfully, lest the enemy immediately break free. During the Bind effect, the damaged inflicted on enemies will increase. In addition, successful completion of a button command ("Perfect") increases the Skell Fuel by up to 100 units per button command and GP by 250. Skell Fuel While flying or by engaging in battle, the Skell will consume Fuel. The Fuel gauge recovers slowly when no pilot is in the Skell, or much faster when the pilot is in the Skell during certain weather conditions. The Skell can also be refueled in the BLADE Barracks, at a cost of 5000 Miranium for 3000 Fuel. Appendage Damage The individual parts of a skell will be destroyed after taking too much damage. Weapons and Arts corresponding to the destroyed appendage cannot be used. If an arm is destroyed, weapons that require the use of both arms will be disabled in addition to weapons used by that arm. GP will also be reduced after losing an appendage. Destroyed skell parts are automatically fixed after the battle ends. Skell Customization The console in the BLADE Barracks allows players to customize and manage Skells by selecting the Barracks Hangar option. This displays the Skell Garage with all the skells obtained by the party. After selecting a skell the player can register it to a BLADE operative, change gear, refuel skell, rename, customize colors or sell it. Register Skell BLADE operatives can pilot a Skell only after completing registration for that specific Skell. A characters level must be the same or greater than the level of the specific Skell. Destroyed Skells must be retrieved before they can be registered. Skell Insurance When a Skells frame HP reaches zero, it will be totally destroyed. This is where Skell Insurance comes in handy, and all Skells are delivered with three of them, with the exception of R&D Skells, which give ten. Use the console in the Blade Barracks to retrieve the Skell. However, it is possible to retrieve the Skell without using insurance by getting a "Perfect" on the button sequence. If the insurance policy has expired; either a salvage ticket or credits can be used to repair the Skell, even if a "Perfect" ejection was performed. Trivia If one of your party members is in a Skell when it gets destroyed, they will always get a "perfect" when they eject from the Skell. Gallery Xenoblade X wallpaper top eyecatch.jpg XCX background 01.png XCX background 02.png XCX background 04.png Doll Formula.JPG Doll Wels.JPG Doll Urban.JPG Doll Lailah.JPG Doll Inferno.JPG Doll Mastema.JPG Doll Amdusias.JPG Hero Mech.png Defeat.JPG Xenoblade-Chronicles-X-Dolls.jpg FMXAOFz.jpg Ares far.JPG Nobkadexxe.jpg Ladexwenob.jpg Original Ares 2.jpg|A sketch in the Japanese artbook depicting a version of the Ares skell being able to hold 2 pilots Videos File:【XenobladeX】ドールカスタマイズ|Skell Customizing File:【XenobladeX】ドール|Skell File:【XenobladeX】ドールバトル|Skell Battle File:XenobladeX_ドール・ネットワーク編|Skells and Network Presentation Category:Vehicles in X Category:Skells Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X